The Halloween Town Adventure
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Sequel to the Nightmare Before Time. Jack loves it in Halloween Town but he is getting impatient of growing up. But then two evil devils named Alison and George take away children. So Jack, Myra, Sally, Bling and Mike go and try to catch them. Then they welcome a young, kind devil named Nina. But the way to the outside world is open. Will the gang close it? Find out.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's chapter one to the sequel to the Nightmare Before Time, the Halloween Town Adventure. Sorry it took so long.**

**Jack: That's okay. All writers have stuff like that. And I think this was a good idea.**

**Sally: Yes. I saw a review asking to do a sequel.**

**Me: I did, too. And I would like to thank that person for giving that review. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Jack Skellington has lived with his friends and family for a long time now. He loves his friends, even if Myra is bossy. The gang started to sing.  
**I can't wait to see you  
(See you, see you)  
What's up today?  
Can you hear me calling?  
(Calling, calling)  
It's time to play.  
Every cloud in the sky, every leaf on a tree  
Is reminding me far away dreams really do come true.  
Come on let's go  
(Let's go)  
Running around.  
What a horrible feeling.  
We finally found a scary town.  
And everybody's having a good time now.  
**"Jack! Jack! It's time to come home!" Jack's grandfather said.  
"That's my grandpa," Jack said. "I'll see you guys later."  
"Bye, Jack," Myra said.  
"See ya!" Bling said.  
"Good bye!" Sally called.  
**Come on let's go  
(Let's go)  
Running around.  
What a horrible feeling.  
We finally found a scary town.  
And everybody's having a good time now.  
**Jack went with his grandfather to have dinner. Though Halloween Town is peaceful, it does have dangers. A female devil came out of the bushes and sniffed the air. Her name was Alison, a mean teenaged devil who wants children.  
"Mmmm. I love this place," Alison said. "Yes. I like this place a lot. George? George, get up here!"  
"What? I'm eating," Alison's little brother, George, said.  
"Spit that stuff! Go! Spit it out!" Alice yelled.  
"But, Alice, I'm hungry," George whined.  
"SPIT IT OUT!" Alice screamed. "I can't take away kids with you whining a lot!" So Alice and George went to find kids.


	2. Chapter 1: Deep Trouble

**Me: Hey, hey, guys. Here's the first chapter to the Halloween Town Adventure.**

**Jack: How was Christmas and your birthday, Emilie?**

**Sally: What did you get?**

**Me: Christmas and my birthday was fun. For my birthday, I got two Jack Skellington hats, one from the store and another from my cousin. I also got Jack Skellington headphones and new socks from my parents. Then I got an iTunes and Hot Topic Gift card from my aunt in Texas. Then on Christmas, I got the movie, Child's Play, on DVD, the Nightmare Before Christmas Trivial Pursuit game, new shirts and a new robe. I'll tell you more later. Here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Jack and his grandfather were getting pumpkins out of the trees, with Jack's grandfather pulling down the tree with his arm.  
"Nice trick, grandpa," Jack said.  
"It's not a trick, young Jack," the old skeleton said. "All skeletons can do it."  
"Neat. Let me try," Jack said. So Jack went to a small pumpkin tree about two inches taller than Jack. Jack tried to do what his grandfather did, but his attempt went awry and Jack was almost hit by guisors. But Jack's grandfather saved him in time.  
"Guess I'm too little, huh, grandpa?" Jack said.  
"Well, only grown skeletons can do it," Jack's grandfather said.  
"Aw, I hate being little," Jack pouted.  
"Don't worry. You will grow up soon enough," grandpa skeleton said. With Alice and George, they were looking around for children while Jack and his friends were out playing. So the gang threw rocks down a hill while Alice and George looked at a bunch of bundles of children. But Alice was hit by a rock one of the kids up the hill threw. When Alice saw it, she threw it and it hit George's head, knocking him out.  
"Hey, you kids!" a grown corpse's voice said. "Stop throwing those rocks down the hill! My nest is in there!"  
"Sorry," Jack said.  
"Aw, it was no fun anyway," Myra said.  
"What should we do now?" Bling asked.  
"I know! We can go to the dried up grass," Sally said. "And play Devil Attack! Grrrrrrr!" Everyone laughed except Myra, who refused to be the devil again. So Sally and Bling asked Mike to do it, which he agreed. So the gang went to the dried up grass fields when Jack realized something.  
"Wait, you guys! The dried up grass is on the other side of the pumpkin swamp," Jack said.  
"So?" Myra asked.  
"Well, my grandparents told me not to come to the pumpkin swamp," Jack said.  
"You're such a wimp, Jack," Myra said. "I can go through the swamp with my eyes closed."  
"With her eyes closed?" Bling asked.  
"Without looking where she's going?" Sally asked. So Mike crouched and covered his face in fear. Then Bling decided to try and do what Myra was doing and Sally and Mike joined in. Then Jack reluctantly joined, too. When the gang reach the pumpkin swamp, they saw it was hard to get to the dried up grass. Bling suggested to fly but Sally said no one else can fly.  
"My mom can jump rock to rock," Myra said.  
"Yeah. But your mom has longer legs than us," Jack said.  
"No problem. I can do it, too. Watch," Myra said. So she backed up and she jumped, reaching a rock up ahead. But Myra fell into the quicksand. So Jack, Sally, Bling and Mike tried to pull Myra out. But after so much pulling, the kids got pulled in, too. Their families heard their screaming and went to save the kids. The kids got pulled in but grandpa skeleton pulled the kids out. When the kids got out, they saw that their families were mad at them.  
"Uh oh," Jack said.

* * *

**Me: Good god, Jack and his friends are in trouble. And I just said a Korn song, the song "Good God", it has the "f" word in it.**

**Jack: Yeah, I heard. Anyway, how was your trip to your grandma's house?**

**Sally: What did she get you?**

**Me: My trip was fun. We had ham for dinner when we got there. Grandma gave me a TNBC bobble head of Jack and Sally, a shirt with Jack's facial expressions, the first Land Before Time movie on DVD, Mario Party Island Tour and two cut-out posters of Jack and Sally. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Stolen Ghoul

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's chapter two to the Halloween Town Adventure. You know, I have a friend who loves the Nightmare Before Christmas fan who is going to read this series later when she has the time.**

**Jack: Really? What's her username?**

**Sally: Does she know the Land Before Time?**

**Me: Her username is The Cat Loving Kid, because she loves cats. And I don't know if she knows the Land Before Time. All she said was that she will be sure to read it if she has time. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

That night, Alice and George were still looking for kids.  
"I'm sorry, Alice, but I'm...kid exhausted," George said.  
"Would you stop you whining?" Alice yelled.  
"But, Alice, I'm tired and hungry," George whined. "Could I have just one itty bitty bedtime snack?"  
"No! I want children and I want some now!" Alice said. When the sun came down, Alice and George went to find kids. With Jack, he had a lecture with his grandparents. They told Jack to get out of trouble because he could get hurt. This made Jack mad because it's hard to be a young boy. Then grandpa and grandma skeleton sent Jack to bed. Jack refused but he suddenly got tired. So Jack slept until he heard a familiar voice.  
"Psst! Jack! Jack, over here!" the voice said.  
"Huh? Myra? Where are you?" Jack asked.  
"Here," Myra said. Jack saw Myra in the bushes. She looked angry. She said she wanted to talk to Jack and the others about something important. Jack reluctantly joined in with Myra to get Sally, Bling and Mike.  
"We're all here. Yes we are," Sally said.  
"But...what are we here for?" Bling asked.  
"Yes. Is there a problem?" Sally asked.  
"Grown ups," Myra groaned. "I bet you four had the same lecture I had."  
"Mm-hm," everyone said.  
"I'm too young to wander far," Bling said.  
"We should never go near anywhere dangerous," Sally said.  
"I must always be careful," Jack said.  
"No more hanging with skeletons, bats, rag dolls and stitched closed eyes corpses," Myra said. This shocked everyone when Myra said this, making her embarrassed. Still, Myra continued on with her demonstration about problems with grown ups. The kids pondered of what to do to get away from grown ups. Myra suggested to either run away from home or stay where they are. Sally thought it would be nice to stay because it had a lovely view.  
"Hey, Sally, there's your family," Jack said. "But...who's that walking away? Hey! They're stealing a ghoul!"  
"They're taking away a part of our family," Sally said, worriedly.  
"Then let's go get them," Myra said.  
"No. We'll get into danger," Jack said.  
"Come on, Jack, what could go wrong? Hm?" Myra asked. Finally Jack agreed and the kids chased Alice and George. Then the two devils spotted the kids and went to a ditch. Everyone jumped over but Sally almost fell until she grabbed Myra's legs. Then the kids continued on to a cave. Then it started to rain. With Alice and George, they were about to unbundle the ghoul baby until it fell out of Alice's hands. She tried to catch it but got Jack's head instead, making her and Jack scream. So the kids went to get out of the cave but a bunch of rocks fell, causing Alice and George to lose the bundle but it reached the area where Sally's family was at. The kids found themselves in a strange world.  
"This place is spooky," Bling said.  
"Where are we?" Sally asked.  
"I think we're in the outside world," Jack said.  
"The outside world?" Myra asked. "Well, I'm not afraid of the outside world." But she got hit in the face with an unusual liquid, making everyone laugh. Then Jack realized the kids must return home, but Sally reminded him about the ghoul.  
"I...I'm afraid it got crushed," Jack said.  
"Bye-bye, baby sister or baby brother," Sally said, sadly.  
"Don't cry, Sally," Jack said. "It's just part of the circle of life."  
"Besides, there's a lot of other ghoul children back at home," Myra said.  
"Yes. But this one was special," Sally said. "This child was perfect. All wonderful and amazing. There isn't any other child in the whole world. Except...this one." Then Sally spotted what she thought was her baby brother or sister. So the kids went to take it home but it was too big to carry and no one has enough strength to carry the bundle to Halloween Town. So Bling and Jack suggested a handmade carriage, which got the kids to successfully get home. The kids went to Sally's family by the time the sun was rising. But when Sally was about to put the bundle in its place, she saw that the bundle was already there. This had everyone confused.

* * *

**Me: Wow, I wonder what the bundle really is.**

**Jack: So what's your idea on the ghoul baby being born?**

**Sally: Why is it a bundle instead of a baby inside the mother?**

**Me: Well, in some of TNBC my stories, children are born in something that is made like an egg. So when the baby wrapped in a bundle, the baby is covered in a blanket-like cover all over the body. The baby is wrapped like that for a few weeks. Sally's new sibling will be revealed in the ending of the story. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 3: A Devil Named Nina

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the third chapter to the Halloween Town Adventure. You know, my favorite Steven Spielberg movie, ET the Extra Terrestrial was on the other day.**

**Jack: Really? I remember you used to love that movie as a kid.**

**Sally: Yeah. Steven Spielberg made the most amazing movies. What other movies did you see where he is part of the crew?**

**Me: Well, I saw a little bit of War of the Worlds because my brother watched it years ago. Then there's the first Land Before Time movie because I think he was the executive producer of the film. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Later that day, Jack, Myra, Sally, Bling and Mike were pondering on the bundle they found. Especially because it's not Sally's brother or sister.  
"What do you think it is?" Sally asked.  
"Maybe those bad guys stole other bundles," Bling said.  
"I guess we should take care of it and see for ourselves," Jack said.  
"Are you crazy, Jack?" Myra yelled. "The grown ups will kill us!"  
"Then I won't let them find out," Jack said. Then Jack went home to get some sleep. But his grandma told him to wake up, making Jack groan.

With Alice and George, they were still stuck in the pile of rocks. George got out of the pile and heard his sister, grunting angrily.  
"Is that you, Alice? Where are you?" George asked.  
"You're...standing on me!" Alice grunted. Then George looked down to see his sister's glaring eyes. When Alice got out of the rocks, she was mad that she and George let the kids get away so easily. Alice decided to get her revenge on Jack and his friends.

With Jack and his friends, they were still curious of what the baby will be. Myra hoped to be a corpse, Bling hoped to be a bat and Sally hoped to be a rag doll. Then Jack decided to let the child join them. But everyone just laughed.  
"Don't be silly, Jack," Myra said. "It will get in the way. So I'll keep it safe."  
"Why?" Jack asked.  
"Because I'll give her anything she wants," Myra said.  
"So we'll do it?" Jack asked. Everyone cheered, which meant yes. Then a few seconds later, the bundle moved and opened, revealing a...DEVIL! So the kids ran off until Jack tripped as the devil cooed but Jack went to join the kids. But then he saw that the devil kid wasn't chasing him. Then devil gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. Jack chuckled as the devil pulled away.  
"Whoa! Friendly, aren't you?" Jack said. "You must think I'm your daddy. Well, I'm not really. But I can take care of you, after all, I'm your father now." So Jack went to introduce the devil to his friends. But the devil couldn't walk. Jack taught her how and after a few tries, the devil finally started walking. Jack decided to give the devil a name. Then some worms crawled by and Jack decided to name the devil Nina. Then Jack went to get help from his grandparents on taking care of kids. But Nina ran off.

Jack reached his grandparents to talk to them.  
"I want to know about babies," Jack said.  
"Jack, you are too young to know about babies," grandma skeleton said.  
"Well, it's just that...I'm curious," Jack said. So Jack asked all he wanted to know about babies. When he got all information, Jack went to find Nina.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's the end of it. I always loved the part when Ozzy said "You're standing on me!" in the Great Valley Adventure.**

**Jack: I thought it was funny, too.**

**Sally: Me, too. And Strut looked down and freaked out as he saw Ozzy under the rocks.**

**Me: Yeah, I laughed so hard at that a lot as a kid. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 4: More Trouble

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's chapter four to the Halloween Town Adventure. I'm with the Land Before Time characters right now.**

**Littlefoot: How have you been, Emilie?**

**Me: Great, but a bit of "family issues", especially with my brother.**

**Cera: How was graduation?**

**Me: It went according to plan. My grandparents got to go even if they had to move to California.**

**Ducky: We saw your YouTube version of the Nightmare Before Christmas (Sonic Style) and Eggman's Revenge.**

**Petrie: My favorite song you did in Eggman's Revenge was "Sally's Song" and you really expressed sadness when Elise was mourning for Sonic.**

**Me: I agree, it was quite a convincing cry. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

With Myra, Sally, Bling and Mike, they returned but saw that Jack and the devil were gone. Then Alice and George caught the kids, so they ran off. Then Jack saw that Nina was missing. So he went to find her. Finally Jack found Nina over at the Pumpkin Swamp. When Nina spotted Jack, she jumped on the rocks and hugged Jack's legs. Then Jack heard yelling at the edge of a cliff.  
"What have you done to my baby?" Alice yelled.  
"Your baby? We didn't do anything to it, it opened," Myra said.  
"It OPENED? Why did you do this to me?" Alice screamed.  
"Calm down, sis, it was just a bundle," George said.  
"It was not just a bundle, it was your NIECE OR NEPHEW!" Alice screamed. Then she hit George. Then Jack came to try and stop the arguing siblings. But Alice was not afraid of Jack, so she pushed Jack and got ready to hit him. But a shadow appeared and everyone, even Alice and George were afraid of it because it was an evil devil's shadow. So everyone cowered in fear as the devil came close. But Jack peaked to see Nina.  
"Nina! You did wonderful!" Jack replied.  
"Nina? What's a Nina?" Myra asked.  
"It is a name, silly," Sally said and giggled.  
"Nina, let me introduce these guys," Jack said. "This is your Aunt Myra, your Uncle Mike and Aunt Sally and Bling." So Jack, Myra, Sally and Bling sang this song.  
**Even when you were a bundle, we thought you were scary  
We look like you and we know you'll look like us, too,  
Because we're a family and you're scary to us now  
We're a family and you're scary to us now  
We're a family and you're scary to us now  
We look like you and we know you'll look like us, too,  
Because we're a family and you're scary to us now  
**Bling suggested to make Nina like her by flying. Sally suggested swimming like her but Jack never agreed to that, it could frighten Nina.  
**We're a family and you're scary to us now,  
We're a family and you're scary to us now,  
We look like you and we know you'll look like us, too,  
Because we're a family and you're scary to us now  
**Myra suggested throwing things like rocks like her. So Myra demonstrated and Nina did it successfully.  
**We're a family and you're scary to us now,  
We're a family and you're scary to us now,  
We look like you and we know you'll look like us, too,  
Because we're a family and you're scary to us now  
**After the song, Myra screamed.  
"She bit me! Nina bit me!" Myra yelled.  
"Nina, why did you do that?" Jack yelled, making Nina cry.  
"I say she goes," Myra said.  
"I say she stays," Jack argued. Then Jack and Myra began to fight. Then Sally said it was wrong to bite Myra's leg like that. Myra said Nina should never stay in Halloween Town because she'll cause a lot of trouble. But Nina ran off. So the kids went to find her. They tried to find Nina but they were getting tired and hungry. Then Jack spotted Nina over at the volcano. So Jack and his friends went to catch her. But Alice and George caught them red-handed. But before Alice and George could hurt them, the volcano began to blow. So Jack, Myra, Sally, Bling, Mike and Nina tried to get away. Then a ravine was spotted so Myra and Jack pushed a tree to get past the ravine. But Alice fell off before she reached the end.  
"Alice, wait for me!" George said and fell in with his sister.  
"If that was game, I'm definitely not playing it again," Myra said. But then two giant devils appeared out of nowhere. So Jack and the kids went to get away from the devils. They reached a forest that seemed safe so the kids rested there.  
"What happened?" Bling asked.  
"I thought devils couldn't get into Halloween Town," Myra said.  
"How did they get in?" Sally asked.  
"I think it's our fault," Jack said.  
"What do you mean?" Myra asked.  
"That we closed the wall to the outside world," Jack said. Then Jack spotted his grandfather fighting one of the devils. So Jack went to help even though Myra said his grandpa can take care of himself. The devil got away. So the kids reunited with their families but Nina realized she was alone. Then the grown ups pondered why there were devils. So the kids explained.  
"Well, see...it happened after we closed the wall to the outside world," Myra said.  
"The outside world?" Myra's mom replied.  
"That place is dangerous," grandpa skeleton said. "We must close that wall." But when the adults left, Jack saw that Nina was missing. So the kids went to find her.

* * *

**Me: Uh oh. I hope they find Nina.**

**Littlefoot: Emilie, you don't look so cheerful. What's wrong?**

**Me: My brother got in a fight earlier.**

**Cera: Again? Why?**

**Me: Well, my brother had trouble with the Wii and he screamed. Then I barged into the living room and told him he was not allowed in my room again.**

**Ducky: Then what happened?**

**Me: Then my brother threatened to hit me with a syrup bottle.**

**Petrie: I don't think that will be much help, syrup bottles are really weak.**

**Me: Plus I have fast reflexes. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 5: A Happy Ending

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the fifth chapter to the Halloween Town Adventure.**

**Littlefoot: What are you laughing at?**

**Me: I'm watching America's Funniest Home Videos. There was this video where this guy was video taping a lion who tried to attack him but he was in a zoo habitat. Then Tom Bergeron was like "The king of the jungle knows what he wants: privacy".**

**Cera: How are you and you're brother doing now?**

**Me: Much better. We figured out the problem. Our Wii was the problem that caused our copy of Super Smash Bros. Brawl to not work. So we're using my WiiU system to make it work.**

** Ducky: That's good. Did you take funny pictures yet?**

**Petrie: Or beat the Subspace Emissary?**

**Me: My brother took one picture but it couldn't save because my brother forgot to make saving progress on the system. And I didn't beat or do the Subspace Emissary yet, but I'm hoping to this week. Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nina was in the Hinterlands to find her real family. Then Jack found her and tried to get her to safety. But the two devils came again and chased Jack and Nina. But Jack fell in a hole in a log and his leg was stuck.  
"Nina, save yourself," Jack said. "Wait, these two know you? They're your mama and papa! That's it." So the devils took Nina to the outside world and Jack got his leg out of the hole. But then Alice and George came and held Jack captive.  
"Let me go!" Jack yelled.  
"Can we throw this kid off a cliff, Alice? Can we, please?" George asked.  
"Why, yes," Alice said. So Alice and George went to a cliff to make Jack fall to his death. Then Nina came but Alice and George weren't afraid of her because of after Myra opened her big mouth and said the shadow the devils saw was just a baby. But Nina was brave enough to fight the two devils until her parents came and scared the two devils into the outside.  
"Nina, we have to catch up with your mom and dad," Jack said. "I know it's hard to leave but our family won't let you stay. I know, I'll miss you, too. Go on, hurry." Then as Nina left, Jack started to cry. Then the rest of the kids said good bye to Nina. When Jack went to the Halloween Town entry, he told grandpa skeleton about what happened and how impatient he was of growing up.  
"You must be patient like everyone else," grandpa skeleton said.  
"You're right. From now on, I'll wait until I'm grown up," Jack said.  
"Good. Now you must stay close to your family," grandpa said. So the grown ups closed the entry to the outside world with Jack and his friends helping.

The next day, the kids were playing when Sally and Mike's mom called for dinner. Then Bling's mom, then Myra's mom and Jack's grandparents. Grandma skeleton asked if Jack was hungry. Jack nodded and remembered something.  
"I realized I love to be a kid," Jack said. "But I still can't wait to grow up." Then Jack and his grandparents laughed. The next day, Sally's little sister, Sandy, was born. As the kids played with her, they sang the song again.  
**"I can't wait to see you  
(See you, see you)  
What's up today?  
Can you hear me calling  
(Calling, calling)  
It's time to play  
Every cloud in the sky,  
Green leaf on a tree  
Is reminding me  
Far away dreams really do come true  
Come on let's go  
(Let's go)  
And Run around  
What a horrible feeling  
We finally found a scary town  
And everybody's having a good time now  
Sunsets and rises  
(Rises, rises)  
Plenty of things to see  
Everyday surprises  
(Surprises, surprises)  
Sneaking upon you and me  
As we go to and fro,  
Let sweet harmony flow  
We're having fun now  
Sky's so blue  
And our dreams really do come true  
Yeah, let's go  
(Let's go)  
And running around  
What a horrible feeling  
We finally found a scary town  
And everybody's having a good time now**

* * *

**Me: Man, I love the song "Peaceful Valley". I'm doing it as "Scary Town" and the kids are saying it like they say as a positive way in TNBC.**

**Littlefoot: I could tell. And it sounds good.**

**Cera: Indeed. I'm looking forward to the next story.**

**Ducky: Me, too.**

**Petrie: Me, too.**

**Me: Me, too. It's going to be the fourth movie since I haven't seen the third Land Before Time movie in a while. I know what happens, but I don't know the lyrics to some songs or any quotes. Anyway, don't forget to review. And don't forget to stay tuned for the Nightmare Before Time: Journey Through the Fog.**


End file.
